


Can We Keep Him?

by AthenaKyle



Series: OTP: Life is Better in the AU - Can We Keep Him 'verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years into their marriage, they discovered that the Chitauri virus she had contracted on their 6th mission together had left her unable to have children of her own.</p><p>They hadn’t really talked about it since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

Jemma paced the bus nervously, it was Grant’s last mission in the field, as of tomorrow, they would officially be retired from ‘active duty’and be reassigned nice comfy desk/lab jobs.

 

Grant was already complaining about how dull it would be.

 

But it had been 17 years since they joined Coulson’s team, and even their fearless leader was hanging up the metaphorical cape (although Jemma is pretty sure that Coulson does in fact have a cape somewhere), and May? Well May was going wherever Coulson was going.

 

Jemma Simmons-Ward was a month shy of 40, and while she couldn’t deny that she’d miss being in the field, she was also looking forward to not having to worry constantly about her husband.

 

She smiled as she looked to the simple gold band that had adorned her finger for the last 10 years. Their courtship wasn’t smooth or the stuff of Disney tales that she still loved to watch (and Grant loved to watch her watch) but it was real and even after 10 years, they were still ridiculously in love with one another.

 

They both fought their attraction for years, dating other people in an attempt to deny what they both felt for one another. Skye and Fitz had given up on trying to get them together. The Biochemist and Specialist were quite possibly the most stubborn people on the planet.

 

It wasn’t until Grant Ward’s bachelor party that the damn finally broke, and Jemma crashed the party, asking him to run away with her.

 

There had been no hesitation in his reply, he had taken her hand, followed her out of the bar and never looked back.

 

And here they were 10 years later, getting ready to leave behind the crazy life that had brought them together.

 

Skye had retired 4 years ago when she found she was expecting Fitz’s twins. She was now one of the top trainers at the academy, teaching the newest generation of S.H.I.E.L.D agents the ways of hacking, and while she missed being in the field, it was worth giving it up to raise her twins.

 

Padraig Phillip Grant Fitz and Alice Jemma Mae Fitz were the most adorable little hellions, they had Fitz’s smarts and Skye’s penchant for mischief. She and Grant adored babysitting them on the rare nights they had to themselves, but the feeling that remained when the night was over was always bittersweet.

 

Two years into their marriage, they discovered that the Chitauri virus she had contracted on their 6th mission together had left her unable to have children of her own.

 

They hadn’t really talked about it since.

 

Which was fine seeing as neither one wanted to give up the life of excitement and intrigue, but now, that they were slowing down, giving up their life on the bus, Jemma desperately wanted a child, and if the way Grant was with Fitz and Skye’s kids were any indication, he wanted them too.

 

Darcy Lewis came down to the lab from the upper deck, a streak of white hair that made her look like Rogue from Xmen was the only thing that gave away her age.

 

“Mission was a success, your hubby’s on his way home now.”she smiled instantly soothing Jemma’s nerves. “Said he has a surprise for you.”She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, reminding Jemma of Skye.

 

Darcy’s addition to the team had taken some getting used to, especially since Loki, the god of mischief (and King of Asgard) liked to pop in on occasion to flirt with/harass the former intern. (The first time it happened, it had scared the crap out of Grant, Fitz and herself, May hardly seemed phased and thankfully Coulson wasn’t around. Loki and Coulson were quite dangerous in a room together).

 

Jemma looked around at her lab, feeling more than a little sentimental about leaving. While she would miss her lab in the sky, it wasn’t the same without Fitz who had retired from the field the year before. He had wanted to retire at the same time Skye did, but she wasn’t having any of it. Skye was actually the one who convinced Fitz to stay on as long as he had. That’s not to say he didn’t take leave as often as possible, or that Skye and the twins weren’t occasionally on the bus, but it wasn’t the same.

 

She was looking forward to once again sharing a lab with him, as the young woman that replaced him left much to be desired.

 

Packing the last of her belongings into the cardboard box she sighed deeply as she said goodbye to the lab, just as the cargo bay door lowered.

 

She turned, a smile on her face as the top of her husbands head came into view. The years had been extremely kind to the Specialist, especially considering how often he was in life threatening situations. Her smile faded as she noticed he was favoring his right side, arms cradled protectively around himself.

 

Shoving the box to the side she hurried down to him, wondering what he hurt this time, _hadn’t Darcy said the mission was a success? She hadn_ _’t mentioned Grant being hurt._

Her steps slowed as she neared him, her confusion growing as Grant seemed to be humming softly. He looked up at her, and Jemma couldn’t help but smile at the joy in his eyes. “Look,”he whispered, adjusting the bundle in his arms, “This is my wife Jemma.”

 

Jemma gasped as the blanket fell away revealing a tiny baby with a soft green beanie on it’s head.

 

Her gasp caused the child’s eyes to open and they focused in on her with hawk like perception. Jemma froze as the tiny baby seemed to analyze her, much like Grant had when they first met. Whatever the baby was searching for, must have been found because soon two chubby little hands were reaching out to her, longing to be held.

 

Grant chuckled as he handed the child off to his wife who welcomed the babe with open arms.

 

“His parents didn’t make it.”Grants tone was soft, and Jemma could hear the sadness in it. “His mother died protecting him.”he paused as Jemma kissed the boys forehead, “I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I was hoping you maybe,”he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in a nervous tick, prompting Jemma to voice the unasked question that lingering between them.

 

“Can we keep him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I found while cleaning out my files. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
